This invention relates to roller skates, more particularly, to means to restrict the rotatability of the wheels of a roller skate.
The wheels of a conventional roller skate are freely rotatable. While this provides maximum speed and enjoyment for the accomplished skater, it provides bruised knees and skinned elbows for the novice skater who finds that the free rotatability of the wheels causes his feet to quickly, easily, and often fly out from beneath him. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a roller skate brake which allows the beginning skater to restrict the rotatability of the roller skate wheels by applying a frictional force to one or more of the wheels.
It would be beneficial to provide means to adjust the frictional force applied to the wheels so that the wheels may be allowed to rotate more freely as the skater gains confidence and expertise.
It would also be beneficial to provide means whereby the adjustment could be made quickly and easily. Then, even the accomplished skater could use the invention to lock the wheels of the skate and prevent them from rotating in those instances when free rotatability of the wheels is undesirable; such as when negotiaing stairs, entering stores, restaurants and homes, or when simply standing still.
The braking means should provide the same frictional force to the wheel regardless of the direction in which the wheel is rotating.
Lastly, the braking means should not otherwise affect the operational characteristics of the roller skate.
The roller skate brake of the present invention satisfies these needs by providing a roller skate wherein the rotatability of the wheels in either direction may be quickly, easily, selectively and adjustably restricted.
In another embodiment of the invention, the braking means should be capable of quick and easy attachment to conventional skates so that the invention may be used with skates already owned by the skater.